lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bad Twin
Bad Twin ist ein metafiktives Buch aus dem Lost Universum, welches später in der realen Welt als zur Serie passender Roman veröffentlicht wurde. Es ist in Englischer Sprache, sowohl als gebundene Version als auch als Hörbuch verfügbar und wurde von einem Passagier des Oceanic Flug 815 namens Gary Troup geschrieben. Am 18 Juli 2006 wurde in der "Daily Variety" entüllt das es sich beim um Laurence Shames handelt. (Artikel in der "Daily Variety") Hyperion Publishing bewirbt das Buch als eine spannende Novelle, die viele kraftvolle Themen berührt, einschließlich der Konsequenzen der Rache, die Macht der Erlösung und wohin man sich wenden kann, wenn alles verloren scheint. Geschichte Bad Twin wurde von (dem fiktiven Autor) Gary Troup geschrieben, der eine Kopie des Manuskriptes kurz vor seiner schicksalshaften Reise mit Flug 815 dem Verlag Hyperion Publishing gebracht hatte. Im Podcast vom 30. Oktober 2006 wird von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse bestätigt, dass Troup die Person ist, die im Pilotfilm, kurz nach dem Absturz in eines der Triebwerke gesaugt wird, welches daraufhin explodiert und ihn und zwei weitere Personen tötet. Das Manuskript taucht später auf der Insel wieder auf und wird von Hurley gelesen (Episode 2x13 —Langer Atem). Das Manuskript gelangte später an Sawyer. Bevor Sawyer das Manuskript fertiglesen konnte, verbrannte Jack den Schluß der Geschichte, um seine ernsten Absichten zu verdeutlichen, dass Sawyer die gestohlenen Waffen aushändigen soll (Episode 2x20—Zwei für Unterwegs). Über die Novelle Die Hauptperson von Bad Twin ist Paul Artisan. Das Buch dreht sich in erster Linie um seine Suche nach Clifford Widmore Zwillingsbruder, Alexander (der vermeintliche "böse" Zwilling), der eine ähnliche Persönlichkeit wie Sawyer hat. Offensichtliche Widersprüche Das note from the editors deutet an, dass der Autor verschollen ging als Flug 815 im September 2004 abstürzte. Allerdings, führt Seite 204 des Buches sehr genau aus, wie die Hauptperson von der Beendigung des Schottischen Feudal-Systems am 28 November 2004 erfährt. (das Datum der realen Welt). Das ist jedoch ein offensichtlicher Widerspruch, da der "verabredete Tag" für die Beendigung des Feudal-Systems schon im voraus für das Jahre 2002 festgelegt wurde. (siehe Seite 2 des verlinkten PDF). Zusammenfassung des Herausgebers liest das Manuskript Bad Twin.]] Manchmal hat der Teufel ein vertrautes Gesicht . . . Paul Artisan , von Beruf Privat-Ermittler ist ein neuer Charakter alter Sorte -- ein Retter hoffungsloser Fälle, einer der allen Dingen auf den Grund gehen will. Schade nur, dass es in seinen üblichen Fällen nur um alltägliche Verfehlungen und gewöhnlichen Betrügereien geht. Das wird sich jedoch bald ändern. In seinem neuen Auftrag geht es um das Verschwinden den einen Zwillings, erwachsener Sprössling einer reichen aber von Schicksalsschlägen gezeichnete Familie. Der vermisste Zwilling -- ein charismatischer Mann namens Zander , der den Begriff "Verantwortungslosigkeit" neu definiert -- hat sein Leben damit verbracht, andere Menschen dazu zu bringen ihn zu hassen. Er bestraft sich selbst für sein immerwährendes Versagen und seine ständigen Misserfolge. Der andere Zwilling -- Artisans Auftraggeber Clifford Widmore -- ist das Gegenstück dazu: pflichtbewußt und vernünftig gleichermaßen. Er befürchtet, dass seine "andere Hälfte" in so großen Schwierigkeiten steckt und durch seine Unfähigkeit sich zu ändern völlig am Boden zerstört ist. Es sind jedoch eher praktische Gründe, warum er seinen Bruder finden will: ihr verrückter Vater Arthur Widmore , in zunehmend schlechter Gesundheit und beladen mit manch dunklem Geheimnis, will das Familenerbe nicht weitergeben, solange nicht beide Söhne wieder anwesend sind. Aber es ist nicht irgendeine Geschichte, wie sie das Schicksal tagtäglich erzählt. Es geht um die Wahrheit selbst. Je mehr die detektivischen Enthüllungen voranschreiten, umso mehr wird alles in Frage gestellt was wir über Begriffe wie Identität, Menschliche Natur oder Familie gewußt haben. Als Artisan nach zahlreichen Reisen um die Welt endlich den "bösen" Zwilling aufgespürt hat, scheint er in eine verkehrte Realität ("Spiegelwelt") eingetaucht zu sein. Eine Welt, in der sich Freund und Feind kaum unterscheiden. Dem Privat-Ermittler ergibt sich die langerwartete Change seinen Mut und seine Ideal sich zu beweisen. Wenn er aber nicht bald dem Fall auf den Grund kommt, könnte es ihm aber ebenso sein Leben kosten. Troups lang erwarteter "Bad Twin" ist eine spannende Novelle, die viel starke Themen berührt, einschlieslich die Konsequenzen der Rache, die Macht der Verdammnis und auch einen Ausweg, wenn alles verloren erscheint. Auszüge Ein Ausschnitt aus dem Hörbuch kann dort gefunden werden: www.Soundsgood.com Bad Twin Produkt-Informationen. Gemeinsamkeiten mit LOST Das Buch erwähnt einige Firmen und Personen die in einer Beziehung zu LOST stehen und in der Fernsehserie erwähnt werden. Firmen, Unternehmen & Organisationen * Hanso Foundation * Helios Foundation * Hotel "The Rocks" * Hyperion Publishing * Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude * Oceanic Airlines * Paik Heavy Industries * Restaurant Floridita * Widmore Corporation Charaktere * Alvar Hanso * Cindy Chandler * Familie Widmore * Thomas Mittelwerk Andere Überschneidungen * Die Zahlen: ** Alexander Widmore wurde am 15. 8 geboren, sein Bruder Clifford Widmore am 16. 8, um 23 Minuten später. ** Der Zahlencode des Widmore Eingangstors ist 81516 ** THF ist auf der Etage 42 im Widmore Gebäude ** Cliff beginnt 4 Monate nach Zanders Verschwinden nach ihm zu suchen, was am 15. 4 war. * Das Boot auf dem "Keith Baker" arbeitet heißt: "Escape Hatch" (zd. Schlupfloch) * Kubaner: "Du ist es?" * Es gibt einen wohlwollenden und drogenabhängigen Charakter mit dem Namen “Nachtfalter” (wie der Titel von Episode 7 Staffel 1 , in dem es um den missverstandenen drogenabhängigen Charlie geht) * Es gibt Gerüchte, die besagen, dass die Stadt Luna elektromagnetische, heilende Kräfte hätte. * Manny: “Nicht alle, die umherwandert sind Verlorene” (Das Zitat von J.R.R. Tolkien wurde ebenfalls in den TV-Werbespots für "Lost" verwendet). * Auf die Peconiquot bezogen: "So wie bei jeder Insel, gibt es etwas schlüpfriges und mysteriöses über Peconiquot. Die Insel war mit der großen Welt verbunden, dann später aber nicht mehr. Sie hat eine eigene Logik, ein sehr eigentümliche Mythologie, die in ihren eigenen Grenzen durchaus einen Sinn ergibt, der sich aber für die Außenwelt nicht in die übliche Denkgewohnheiten einfügen läßt. Es ist eine Insel, die klein ist und ein Ort ist, auf dem sich Menschen leicht auffinden lassen." * Zander: “Es gibt bestimmte Dinge, an die ich glaube – so wie Gott und den Teufel … das schwierige daran ist, dass Du nicht nur einmal vor der Wahl stehst, Du musst dich immer wieder für eine Seite entscheiden, Tagein tagaus, Jahr für Jahr. Gut oder Schlecht; für welchen Weg will ich mich entscheiden…” Paul Artisan: “Das ist doch die Idee der Fegefeuer-Theorie?” Zander: “Was ist, wenn es keine Fegefeuer gibt?… Was ist, wenn es keinen Himmel gibt? Und auch keine Hölle? Kein Leben nacht dem Tod… Das ist für uns unsere Change es richtig zu machen. Die erste Change und letzte Change, die einzige Change. Aber das ist doch schön aufregend, oder?… Unsere Aufgabe in diesem Leben ist es, Gott dem Teufel vorzuziehen. Um Ehrlich und Nett zu sein. Und es gibt ein Belohnung, die nichts mit Harfen oder Engelsflügel zu tun hat. Die Belohnung ist der innere Friede. Das ist die wahre Erlösung.” Meta-Fiktive Charaktere Diese Charaktere existieren soweit bekannt nur innerhalb der Geschichte des Buches. Sie könnten auf andere Charaktere aus Lost beruhen, oder rein fiktive Konstrukte sein. * Bernard Bryce Widmore * Arthur Widmore * Mr. Widmore * Mrs. Widmore (Erste Ehe) * Mrs. Widmore (Zweite Ehe) * Vivian Widmore (Dritte Ehe) * Alexander "Zander" Widmore * Clifford "Cliff" Widmore * Shannon Widmore * Dr. Richard Edmonds * Monty Alban * Paul Artisan * Manny Weissman * Argos * Pru Cunningham * Sky * Eddie "Elio" Ippolito * Keith "Nachtfalter (Moth)" Baker * Kapitän Jocko * James "Crunch" Hennessey * Joe Ferrer * Mr. Thursday * Chavez * Familie Gambino * Familie Ippolito Fiktive Orte * Key West in Florida * Lizard zwischen Sydney und Bali * Luna in Kalifornien * Peconiquot nahe Sydney, Australien Verbindungen zu The Lost Experience : Lese ein Interview auf der Seite des Autors, und ebenfalls die Hanso Foundation Reklame- und Presseveröffentlichungen bezüglich der Bad Twin :: Für eine kurze Übersicht der "bisherigen Ereignisse" im Spiel, siehe Timeline - The Lost Experience' :: ''Für ausführliche Hinweise zu "Lost Experience", siehe The Lost Experience Hinweise Internetseite der Hanso Foundation Die Hanso Foundation hat ihre Seite mit einem Eintrag vom Freitag 12. Mai 2006 aktualisiert. Titel: "Don't Believe Bad Twin" (Glaube nicht den bösen Zwillingen). Der Eintrag ist mit einer Presse-Veröffentlichung verknüpft, die unten abgedruckt ist: ]] Eine Fotokopie mit identischem Nachricht erschien auf: letyourcompassguideyou.com. Deutsche Übersetzung: Theorien und andere Gedanken * Es ist unbekannt, ob die veröffentlichte Novelle dieselbe Version ist, wie das getippte Manuskript in Flug 815. Es könnte mehrere Manuskripte geben, oder der Herausgeber hat einen früheren Entwurf von Troup erhalten. * Basierend auf dem Aussehen, scheint das Manuskript eine fernsehtaugliche Anpassung von "Bad Twin" zu sein, die möglicherweise nach Angaben von Gary Troup geschrieben wurde. Er könnte nach Los Angeles geflogen sein, um sich dort mit der Filmindustrie zu treffen und über die Verfilmung seines "Bad Twin" zu verhandeln. * Die Novelle macht Anleihen aus Trents letzter Fall, das es zunächst als schlecht durchdacht bezeichnet, aber dann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt alles richtigstellt. Es könnte darauf hinweisen, dass die Erklärungen am Ende des Buches "bad Twin" falsch sind. Mit dem Lärm, den Hanso darüber macht, könnte man vermuten, das sie hinter den Morden steckt. * Auf Seite 27 von "Bad Twin," gelangt Paul Artisan auf Webseiten, die eine Verbindung zwischen der Hanso Foundation mit der Widmore Corporation herstellen - oder genauer, Projekte wie "Neue Techniken um Beton zu verstärken." Vielleicht hat Widmore mitgeholfen die Schwan-Station und den Beton zu entwerfen, der die elektromagnetischen Kräfte beherbergt? * Kapitel 10 hat einen Teil in dem Moth, ein Freund von Zander, dachte dass Zander "aussieht wie ein Gottverdammter Klon von Cliff". Womöglich bezieht sich das auf die Theorie, die auf der Insel existiert. * Auf dem Buchumschlag steht, dass "Bad Twin" Themen anspricht wie "Gott gegen den Teufel, das Fegefeuer und Erlösung," und bestätigen damit diese Themen in der LOST Serie. ** Das Fegefeuer wird außergewöhnlich oft in dem Buch angesprochen. *** Die erste Erwähnung ist in Kapitel 14, als Paul Artisan zu dem Treffen mit dem Coronor geht: "Die Türen des makelos leuchtenden Vorzimmers haben sich endlich geöffnet, eine Art von Boxenstop auf dem Weg zur Unendlichkeit, ein Fegefeuer getäfelt mit hellem weisen und flureszierendem Licht." *** Später in Kapitel 15, Manny Weissman und Paul Artisan diskutieren ausführlich das Konzept des Fegefeuer: "Faszinierendes Thema, Fegefeuer...Du hast hoffentlich deinen Dante gelesen?...Das Paradiso ist absolut langweilig. Ich meine, das unendliches Glück ist eine nette Sache, die jeder erleben will, aber als ein Poetisches Thema stinkt es... So wie in Inferno einige großartige grauenhafte Stücke sind, ist es jedoch hauptsächlich nur eine Darstellung Dantes von sadistischen Qualen ... Das Fegefeuer jedoch - das ist ein erstaunliches und aufregendes Stück Arbeit...Dort sind alle Themen zu haben. Die Wetteinsätze können nicht höher sein. Es gibt Leiden, aber anders als auf der Erde ist das Leiden nicht sinnlos und zufällig. Es hat eine Bedeutung und Zweck. Bestimmungen die auf Messers Schneide stehen. Der kleinste Fehltritt führt in das Verderben. Nicht für eine gewisse Zeit. Für immer. Keine weitere zweite Change - Fegefeuer ist die zweite Change, die letzte Change. Die steingige und einzige Strasse, die zur Erlösung führen kann." - Troup, Bad Twin, Seite 99 * Mannys Vortrag über Paul wird in Kapitel 16 erwähnt: "Was Manny Weissman über das Fegefeuer trifft auch für den Fall zu, dass Menschen sterben: Bestimmungen stehen auf Messers Schneide; Zwischen Leben und Tod ist nur wenig Spielraum für Fehler oder Zeit um sich von Fehltritten zu erholen. Und für einige Menschen zumindest gibt es keine zweite Change." Troup, Bad Twin, Seite 106 ** Jack, in , sagt zu Kate, "Was du vor dem Flugzeugabsturz gemacht hast, was du danach gemacht hast; Es hat keine Bedeutung. Vor drei Tagen sind wir alle gestorben. Wir alle haben eine zweite Change verdient." Interessant... * Das Buch deutet mehrfach an in einer "anderen Welt" zu sein, besonders in Kapitel 14: "Seine Hände waren klamm, und wie durch Instinkt getrieben, seine Augen wie Fenster, eine Flucht, eine Versicherung, das es immer noch ein Welt jenseits dieser hellen antiseptischen Kammer gibt." (Seite 87) Einige Seiten weiter, "Wenn die Türe sich wieder schliesst, war ein leicht zischendes Geräusch, als ob die Welten auf den beiden Seiten der Türe unterschiedliche Drücke oder verschiedene Atmosphären hätten." - Troup, Bad Twin, Seite 89 ** In Kapitel 16: "Möglicherweise ist auf einer Insel der Tod ein viel beunruhigenderes Thema. Es erscheint so, als ob ein schamloser Besucher aus der jenseitigen Welt, ein unbemerkter Gast nicht nur eine einzelne Tragödie auslöst, sondern die Drohung einer schrecklichen Seuche in sich trägt." ** Dies ist nicht nur ein Hinweis auf die "andere Welt", sondern auch auf das Konzept einer die Insel und etwas ähnliches wie die Krankheit. * Es gibt im ganzen Buch Beispiele von seltsamen Beobachtungen, wie auf Seite 33: Paul Artisans bemerkt Clifford Widmores lavendel-farbenes T-Shirt aber auf Seite 45, in der gleichen Szene, bezeichnet er das T-Shirt als Mint-Grün. Diese Stellen könnten einfach nur schlampige Fehler des Autors sein, aber auch eine Darstellung verschiedener Wahrnehmungen. Die Aufmerksamkeit der LOST-Produzenten für Details ist außergewöhnlich. Könnte das Auftreten falscher Wörter, das im vorherigen Punkt dieser Liste erwähnt ist, ein Fehler sein, der durch die Maschen geschlüft ist? Wahrscheinlich nicht. * Es gibt einer Erwähnung einer antiken Wand-Karte in Widmores Anwesen in Locust Valley in Caledonia. Caledonia ist eines der alten Namen von Schottland, ABER New Caledonia ist zur Zeit auch eine Insel vor der Ostküste Australiens. Zufall? Sicher nicht. Siehe auch * Literarische Werke Weiterführende Links * The Book at Amazon.com * Bad Twin on the Hyperion Website. * Bad Twin on the Gary Troup Website. Bad Twin Bad Twin Bad Twin Category:Bad Twin Bad Twin en:Bad Twin es:Bad Twin fr:Bad Twin it:Bad Twin pt:Bad Twin ru:Зловещий близнец